User blog:Alex Lioce/Melees Ideas for DayZ
Here are ideas for some weapons that they could add for the game, DayZ. Melees Blunt Melees *Pickaxe: Due to having a sharp and blunted end, it could be necessary for a Pickaxe to happen. Like the Fire Axe, it functions the same, but maybe can switch between sides of the pick. *Mining Pick: I know this would fall under Pickaxe, but the difference would be for this is the Mining Pick has both sharp pointed ends and possibly can be used as both weapon or tool. Like the Pickaxe, it's functions could be based off of the Fire Axe, but can switch sides of the Mining pick. *Metal Baseball Bat: Since we have a Baseball Bat, why not medal? I was thinking this could be the same as the normal Baseball Bat, but more damage increasement. *Frying Pan: This can be necesarry, maybe have some splattering with the pan, ya' know? *Police Baton/Tonfa: This can be a weapon against Infected if it's in a city-like area and could possibly have two versions of it. One with the modern version and the other version like a oudated baton. *Sledgehammer: For this, maybe a weapon that's rare, but has a high damage attack for the Infected. Can act like a Fire Axe or Pick. *Golf Club: May not do the trick for defending, but at least a weapon can do some damage to any enemy. *Nail Hammer: Just like the normal hammer, but more common around locations for players to use, and acts more like a weapon that tool. Bladed Melees *Felling/Universal Axe: Since we have a Splitting Axe, we could have a bigger version of it. The Felling or Universal Axe can be used as both tool and weapon, possibly maybe a weapon can be common to find for survivors *Hatchet: I do not know if there is a Hatchet already in the game, but if not, maybe necesarry to add one that can act like the Splitting Axe, but more of a weapon rather than tool. *Meat Cleaver: A counter-part to the Kitchen Knife that can take on any meat or flesh by around. May be a more improved version of the Kitchen Knife *Bowie Knife: A really good knife with a high damage attack and speed with it as well. *Buck Knife: Just as good as the Combat Knife and Bowie Knife, but more for attacking rather than defending *Scythe: Can be two versions, one with a smaller version that acts like a Hatchet, and the other like a Fire Axe or Pick. Both can be good as tools rather than weapons. *Kukri: A Counter-Part to the Machete, but more defendable rather than attackable. Can have the same damage like the Machete. *Garden Shears: A new weapon for greater attacks, but can be slow with attack speed. Can be used for a tool, but more for a weapon. *Katana: A high-damaged weapon that can be great for any attacks that are incoming and a favorite for people who like Katanas very much. Category:Blog posts